Run Away From The Pain
by Galaxy3
Summary: Kid's little sister Kristie and Jack make a little bet one that will change there lifes forever!
1. Run away

Ok this is my 1st fic so if it sux tell me I'm open to all opinions! Remember R&R! Okays here we go!  
  
I sat on my bed my keens tucked under my chin hoping that that my presents would go unnoticed, I listened to my parents go at it in the next room sighing I looked out the window. I now understand why my brother had run away he hated to listen to it just like I did. When he left his last words had been I come back for you. He never did I hated him for it leaving me to this place these horrid people I called mom and dad. "I HATE YOU" I cried at the night sky I hope he heard it where ever he was. But my anger at my brother had brought my dads wrath on me. I knew he was coming before I heard his footsteps before my door smashed open the way he always comes. "Who do you hate?" he asked. I knew he was drunk other wise he wouldn't have wasted time on fake sympathy. "You!" I gritted between clenched teeth. Those tense moments where the father makes a remark like you little something or other those don't happen or at least they didn't to me. My father was to drunk to think of anything but he didn't have to his hate for me got across in the smack that landed across my face leaving my cheek burning red. My father drop drunk on the floor as I slowly started to cry. I tried to stop them but hot tears flowed down my face freely. *that's it I have had enough!* I grabbed my travel bag and began stuffing clothed in it, I ran to my bathroom and grabbed the necessities and stuffed them in to. Looking at my father for what I hoped would be the last time I thought *you where right I did end up just like my brother.* I stepped out of my room and on to the fire escape sighing I looked at the bright full moon and out loud for gave my brother for everything and prayed he was okay because now my life depended on his. And I made my last word walking down the fire escape and dropping onto the road "I'll find you Kid Blink where ever you are!" **************************************************************************** ********Is it okay does it suck should I never write again? You tell me PLEASE review!! - Galaxy 


	2. Roxy

Disclaimer: I own Kristie and Roxy; Disney owns the rest of the charters  
  
Thanks too everyone who reviewed and yes I did separate the paragraphs this time so here goes nothing.Oh yeah and I can't really type the accent yet so please imagine it.  
  
My eyes fluttered open at the sound's of the Queen newsies waking up. I breathed in the air of a new day, I know this sounds strange but last night was the best time I had ever had. Leaving my home if you could call it that running around New York with out being told to behave. I looked around I was sleeping in the spare bedroom in the lodging house in Queens. I had gotten right to finding Kid last night I knew he wouldn't stay in the Bronx's and wouldn't touch Brooklyn so I had checked Queens and as it turns out it was an all girl lodging house. They let me stay the night before I left for Manhattan today.  
  
I had a separate bathroom so I took a quick shower and changed. I pulled my dirty blond hair into a ponytail and grabbed my stuff. As I walked out of the spare room into the bunk room and a hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped right a round ending face to face with Roxy.  
  
"Leaving so soon she smirked" Roxy was the leader of the Queens newsies she had long black hair that grew out to right below her shoulder blades and piercing green eyes she was very pretty and had a wild sprit.  
  
"I have to find my brother" I said she smiled at me she was stuffing money in her pockets.  
  
"What ya say his name was again?" she looked up at me grabbing more money from her bunk.  
  
"His real name is Chris but everyone calls him Kid Blink." Roxy suddenly drop all her money and it scattered everywhere she stared at me blankly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked she shook her head and the smile returned to her face.  
  
"Noting, well bye." I smiled back  
  
"Bye" I turned to leave when.  
  
"He's in Manhattan!" I turned to look back at Roxy  
  
"What?!?" "Kid he's in Manhattan"  
  
I smiled there was hope for me "Thank you for everything" I said Roxy nodded and I turned to leave.  
  
Walking out in the Streets I couldn't help thinking about how weird that was up there.  
  
Sry it took a while to get chapter 2 up to many Exams!! Thanks again to reviews GALAXY 


	3. Meet the gang

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed thanks for all your help! Disclaimer: The charters aren't mine ECT. They belong to Disney except for Kristie and Roxy and Chronicles belongs to her self.  
  
I started off to Manhattan but got side tracked when the smell of restaurants serving breakfast wafted my way. I stop at a bakery and picked up a muffin chocolate chip my favorite. But after kept walking try not to get side tracked again.  
  
But by lunch time I was starving so I stopped at a restaurant called Tibby's to eat lunch. When I walked in I noticed a bunch of boys sitting around. I wondered for a second if they were newsies but dismissed the idea that as my hunger took full control of my mind.  
  
I sat at both in the back of Tibby's still watching the boys. There was a lot of them; a short Italian looking one playing poker with a dark skinned one who had curly hair. A little boy with a wooden sword admiring an older boy with a cowboy hat on. The "cowboy" was talking to boy I heard him call David. And a few random others talking and goofing off.  
  
I ordered pancakes and continued with breakfast watching the boys. I heard the door open and a few more boys enter.  
  
"Skittery, Blink where you been?"  
  
My head shot up into the air. Blink? As in Kid Blink.  
  
"Just selling the last of our papes."  
  
That was my brother with out a doubt; I looked up at the person who made the last comment. Blonde brown hair, blue eyes, tall, Kid Blink it was him.  
  
I nervously walked over the steps I took echoed in my ears as it took an eternity to walk to his table. I stopped behind him and the Italian boy asked me what I wanted with his comment Kid looked back at me his blue eyes got wide and in an instant he had me in a hug twirling me around. I giggled as he put me back on the ground.  
  
The cowboy got out of his seat and I was suddenly aware that everyone was looking at me.  
  
"Um... Kid what's going on?" The cowboy asked  
  
"Guys this is Kristie my sister. Kristie this Jack, David, Les, Racetrack, Mush, Skittery, Duchty.  
  
As my brother went on naming boys that where seated randomly around the room I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jack, the cowboy, I told my self it was because he was starting at me but everyone was staring at me! But before I could look father into this Mush ran in to my thoughts.  
  
"And this is my girl Chronicles" He said while he pulled up a lovely girl with long black hair and bright brown eyes into view.  
  
"Hello I said "don't I know you?"  
  
"Ummm... I don't think so."  
  
"Yeah I do your one of Roxy's newies aren't you?" The room got deathly quiet.  
  
"How do you know Roxy?" Asked Kid his eyes darting over the room like a wounded puppy.  
  
"When I was looking for you she let me stay at the Queens Lodging House. Why?"  
  
"No reason" He said Smiling and the room continued to brighten up again he lead me to a seat next to him, Racetrack, David , Les, and Jack. The four of them asked me lots of questions like how old I was and how I got here and simple stuff like that so I explained my story to them.  
  
".and then I ended up here!" I finished.  
  
"So you got a place to stay?" Asked Jack  
  
I looked over at his deep brown eyes and almost fell out off my seat as butterflies rioted in my stomach and a not formed in my throat.  
  
"Not yet" I squeezed out.  
  
"Well now you do!" said Racetrack  
  
"I do?" I asked I was really confused.  
  
"Yeah now you're stuck with us kid you'll live with us at the lodging house!" said Kid Blink  
  
He lead me out of Tibby's with the rest of the boys. He pulled me to the side after we got out.  
  
"I missed you" He said and pulled me into a hug  
  
"Me too" I chocked out.  
  
There you go the longest and 3rd chapter hoped you enjoyed!! To all my reviewers!!  
  
THANKS!!!  
  
Rhapsody- I finally did it!! Thanks for all your help couldn't have done it without you!!  
  
Studentnumber24601- thanks for your help I was stupid when I wrote the 1st one  
  
Sweetheart- Her names Kristie! He he  
  
Keza- Thanks for your help!  
  
ChroniclesBailey- Don't worry I don't think Mush is stupid or slow or anything like that I think he is smart!!  
  
Asia- I'm gonna use you as a character!!  
  
Thanks again Guys Galaxy 


	4. writers block

Hey guys here we go with the 4th chapter yeah! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies I own Kristie and Roxy and the others belong to them self.  
  
*going on while Kid pulls Kristie a side*  
  
"Jack, hey Jack wait up." Racetrack ran to talk to Jack "She sure was something wasn't she!"  
  
"Who?" Jack asked not really paying attention to what Race was saying.  
  
"Kid's sister. what was here name" Race said batting at something in mid- air.  
  
"If you think you have a chance with her when you can't even remember her name then your sadly mistaken." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Hey Blink" Said Jack as Kid slung his arms around Race and the two started wrestling in the middle of the street "Don't hurt Race to bad Kay?"  
  
Kid stuck his thumb up as an okay and Jack when searching for where ever Kid left his little sister.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********Sry about the short chapter erm. writers block sux!! I need help well thanks for the reviews! Galaxy 


	5. A Little bet

Okay guys if this sucks it's b/c I'm trying to get over writers block!!! Here we go the big number 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies, I own Kristie and Roxy and Chronicles and Asia belong to themselves, I hope!  
  
*Kristie P.O.V.*  
  
I waved goodbye to Mush who was walking Chronicles home. I watched them and wondered how two people who had such a lack of love (family) could find so much love in each other. I sighed and turned around and landed face to face with Jack Kelly.  
  
"Hey" he said I tried to talk but it was no use words just wouldn't come out so I sat there with my mouth and eyes wide open in front of the cutest guy I think I had ever seen.  
  
I must have looked pretty weird because he sorta' cropped his head and asked if I was okay.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I finally pushed out turning the darkest shade of red.  
  
"So Kristie, we need to get you a nickname." He said as we started walking forward.  
  
"Really? What do you think it should be?" I asked turning towards him  
  
"Um. well let's see what do I know about you? Your Kid's baby sister.. you like the color purple. I looked down at my purple skirt and felt the purple ribbon I had holding my hair up. "You have blond hair and blue eyes. and are totally perfect for me!"  
  
And that's all it took down I went tripped over my own to feet landed face first in dirt.  
  
Jack sorta' chuckled for a second before bending down to help me up. I wiped the dirt and dust of my skirt and turned to Jack.  
  
"Oh really? Is that so?" He nodded "Well what if I don't like you and wanted to go out with some one else?"  
  
He did his stupid cocky laugh I could already tell I was gonna hate.  
  
"Like you could fine some one better." He said way to over confidently.  
  
"Okay then how about a bet. I bet you that I can get a guy to fall in love with me before you can a girl."  
  
Jack looked at me stunned but quickly recovered "Okay but I pick the guy and you can pick the girl."  
  
"Alright then." And we spit shook on it.  
  
*This is going to be too easy* I thought but little did I now of his thoughts right then.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********yep that's it sry to tease you so well Thanks for reviewing!!!! More soon Galaxy 


	6. A new adventure

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chappy up! But I hope you enjoy! Galaxy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them don't sue me blah blah Disney blah blah!  
  
It had been 3 weeks since my journey had lead me to the Logging house for Newsboys and it had been only 2 weeks and 5 days since Jack and me made our already famous bet but nothing had happened yet.  
  
The other boys had heard about our bet by the next morning and they all were ready for something to happen. But Jack was busy making his selection of who should be my victim and I hadn't met anyone beside the boys.  
  
So I started this morning like every other one, 7:45 all the boys were gone by now and I went to get cleaned up for the day. Once I was done I slipped into a back room which had been dubbed mine. I changed into a light green skirt and a plan white blouse pulling my hair back in a matching green ribbon.  
  
I went downstairs with the urge to see what was outside the walls my brother had 'warned' me to stay inside. What I got was a run in with Kloppman,  
  
"Good Morning young lady, and what would a pretty little thing be doing this morning?"  
  
I blushed I had never been able to take complements well, "Just going to see the city." I responded.  
  
"Well you have fun! Be back soon." And with that he left to return to his everyday.  
  
So I walk around for a while on my own just seeing the world when I heard:  
  
"Hey Kristie."  
  
*Jack*I thought to my self. He ran up to me and grabed me by the arm he started to walk in one direction with me still attached when I said:  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Brooklyn."  
  
"To do what?" I said infuriately.  
  
"To met the man that will fall in love with you."  
  
Nuge Nuge Wink Wink! Hoped you enjoyed Galaxy 


	7. Argument with the author

Hey guys sry about the lack of updating! Oh and Sry about the short (and mainly pointless) Chappy!! Hope you like! Galaxy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies any of them but I do in my dreams BUT THAT NOTS THE POINT!  
  
Jack dragged me half way across New York until he turned to me with that same cocky smile that started it all. "Why are you so happy?" I couldn't say anything back to that smile.  
  
"Spot" "Um..huh?" "His name it's Spot!"  
  
"SPOT! Talk about hooking me up with a dog Kelly!" He rolled his eyes his big pretty eyes and.. "WAIT!" I pull out my script and skim trough with importance. Landing on the page I was looking for I screamed for the author.  
  
"GALAXY"  
  
As if from heaven "Yes." She answered  
  
"What is this 1st you have both Race and Jack liking me and then you forgot to explain Roxy thing and you promised Asia a part and where is she? HUH?!?"  
  
"Okay girl calm down, Race doesn't like you anymore he has a girlfriend that's where Asia comes in and as for Jack and Roxy you'll see."  
  
And with that she faded away, I looked over to Jack who was now looking up to the sky and turning in circles. When the last of Galaxy words faded away he looked towards me:  
  
"Was that god?"  
  
"Yes, Jack I talk to god." Now it was my turn for the eye rolling. "So anything special I should know about this Spotty-Boy?"  
  
He turned and Stared at me so hard that it scared me.  
  
"No ones ever loved Spot Conlon and he's never felt anything remotely close to love. Good Luck."  
  
He patted me on the back and the two of us started walking towards a dock where I saw a large group of boys. Don't hate me for the stalling I just can't make up my mind about what should happen HELP ME!!! PLEASE R&R!!!-Galaxy 


	8. The meeting

I know I haven't updated in forever! But I'm really really sorry! I had exams and stuff with friends it was taken over but I'm back with what I hope will end up as my longest story! *crosses fingers* Lets hope! Anyways here we go! 5…6…7…8 

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or the setting just the plot Asia is owned by herself and Kristie is mine! Muhahaha! 

          Jack and I headed to the pier where I saw boys jumping into the water. I saw one boy a leader sitting on the very top of the pier watching the boys as if it was his job to make sure they were still were needed to be. He seemed very interested in the boys on the dock until he saw Jack.

"Well, well boys looks like Jackie-boy here has finally decided to grace us with his presences." The boys surrounding Spot snickered

"Well it's not everyday that you have a lovely lady to introduce your best friend to." Jack cocky smiled and brought me forward "May I have the pleasure of introducing Kristie, she's blinks kid sister." Jack turned me over to Spot and the boys who were all starting at me as if they hadn't seen a girl in years. And it felt like each one of them was ready to jump my bones as soon as given the chance.

"She don't look like no kid!" Jack smiled at me, I had to be doing good.

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to appear innocent, it seemed to me that innocent girls were always more "appealing" to boys of Jack and Spots "nature". 

"Charmed I'm sure." Spot replied flowing his hand through my hair and down to my back

"Spot." Jack called him down "I gotta talk to you." Spot back off and walked to the other side of the pier with Jack.

I was thankful for what Jack had done for me I didn't like Spot touching me he was greasy not just his hands but his whole presences is enough to intoxicate someone, it was horrible. 

*Jack's P.O.V.*

"She's a good one Jack." He said glancing back at Kristie. 

"I know she really sweet you might want to get to know this one." I said searching if Kristie's experience with Spot was going to be any different then any of the others.

"Hey I said she was good I didn't say she was the girl of my dreams." My eyes drooped to the ground and suddenly I regretted taking her here she deserved so much better than Spot. 

"Is Jackie going soft?" He playful said punching me in the arm.

"Naw, just she Kid's little sister." 

"Good point. Well looks like I'll be spending sometime with you'se tomorrow." He said walking off "See yeah Jack, Bye Kristie"

*Kristie's P.O.V.* 

"Bye Kristie." He said and walked of Jack came back over and we started to walk back to the lodging house when…

"Spot's gonna sell with me tomorrow maybe then I was thinking the 3 of us could go do something." 

"O yea" I said sarcastically 

"You don't like him much do you?" 

"It doesn't matter what I like I matters what he likes." 

"Good point." He stuck he's hands in his pocket and looked over at me "Well we gotta get back Race has a new girlfriend that he wants to introduces us too." 

"Really? What's her name?"

"Ummm… I think he said it was Asia." 

Yea it's finally done! This Chapter I mean well Read and Review! Thanks to all of you that did and for your suggestions they mean a lot to me! THANKS!! Byby-Galaxy


	9. Asia

Hey, HoLy CrAp I'm soooooooo sorry that it took me sooooo long to get a new chapter out! I've been busy school just started again and I've had writers block! So if anyone has any ideas please share!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies Asia belongs to her self and Roxy and Kristie are all MINE!  
  
Jack and I raced down the street.  
  
"COME ON!" He screamed from in front of me, "Were gonna be late!"  
  
We had been to long in Brooklyn and Jackie being as smart as he is, promised we'd be at Tibby's to meet Race's new girl friend, Asia.  
  
I trailed behind him a few feet until we reached the square. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath, and I leaned next to him.  
  
"Well, would you look at that were early." He said gazing at the clock.  
  
Angered I hit him across the chest.  
  
"OWWW" he exclaimed, "You hit harder then your brother."  
  
"I lived with my father longer than Kid did." I sighed looking at the ground.  
  
"O right" He said getting quiet, Kid had shared are story to Jack on the night of my arrival.  
  
We stood there in the silence both of us unsure of what to say when Mush appeared from inside the restaurant.  
  
"Come on guys you gotta meet Asia she's great!" Mush said excitedly  
  
"Better then the last one." Jack muttered under his breath  
  
"Better then the last five." Replied Mush  
  
They shared a laugh as Jack and I headed for the door. We walked in and were instantly surrounded by the warmth of the newsies. The group of boys surprised me, they were nothing like people made them out to be. Sure they gamble and smoke, but there not like a gang at all there like a family. Worried about what's happening to one another, and willing to stand up for one of there own. The made me believe in good in people. "Hey Kristie" I felt an arm around me, I looked over to see David. Next to him was Les playing with Snipeshooter and Boots.  
  
"Hey David." I said taking a seat at the table with Race and the girl who everyone seemed to be interested in.  
  
Race spotted me and smiled, tapping the girl on the shoulder he said.  
  
"This is the one I wanted you to meet. Asia this is Kristie, Kristie Asia."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said, She was pretty dark hair and dark skin. Red lips and lovely blue eye that shined with the moon, I could see why he liked her.  
  
"Hey" I said waving my hand.  
  
The rest of the night continued as usual everyone talking about sale and the lousy writers who don't make anything as interesting as they "should be." Which lead to one of Jack's infamous improving the truth speeches.  
  
Nothing of real interest happened until someone no one expected showed up. Roxy!  
  
"Asia" She said apon entering the restaurant, everyone looked at her and then to kid and then back to her.  
  
"You need to come back, we have an early start tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright." Said Asia kissing Race good bye she joined Roxy at the door.  
  
"Hey Kristie" She said to me "Jack, David, Race.Blink." Kid Blink looked at her for a second and turned away as if he couldn't look at her for to long or something bad would happen.  
  
*what happened here?* I thought,  
  
Roxy and Asia left silently and one by one the guys left to. Untill it was just Jack, Kid and I left in Tibby's.  
  
"What happened? Between you and Roxy?" I asked Kid.  
  
"Um.Kristie I don't think that's the bes." Jack was cut of by Kid  
  
"No I guess she deserves to know, she is my sister after all." So Jack and I sat down in the seats next and across from Kid.  
  
"It all started this day in November about a month after I left."  
  
Yep that's it for know sry PLEASE I NEED IDEAS!!! R and R!! Thanks Galaxy3~ 


End file.
